


Lovesick - Ego(flap)bang

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arin is a mom, Dan has a gay panic, Egobang - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Suzy loves her dumb boys, egoflapbang, they're both idiots, this is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan gets sick, Arin takes care of him.





	Lovesick - Ego(flap)bang

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic (on here) please don't tease me. Jk, roast me all you want.

Arin was startled awake by the sound of his phone ringing. Grumbling, he snatched it up and hit answer, not even bothering to look at the number.

“H'llo?” 

_ “Arin? Sorry, buddy, did I wake you up?” _

“Oh, hey, Dan. S'fine, don’ worry ‘bout it. What's up?”

_ “I just wanted to tell you I won't make it to the office today.” _

“Why not?” Arin sat up slowly, careful not to disturb Suzy.

_ “I think I've got a fever or something, I don't know. I feel like shit.” _

Arin kicked off the covers. “Say no more, Avidan. Doctor Arin’s comin’ to the rescue!”

Dan giggled, then coughed.  _ “Thanks, but I can take care of myself, Doctor Arin. And how'd you go from drunk sleepy to fully awake in two seconds?” _

Arin slipped on a black tank top with matching black shorts. “Nothin’ like a cold, refreshing cup of concern for my best friend to wake me up in the morning. And it's too late, Daniel. I'm already getting dressed.”

Dan sighed.  _ “I can't stop you from coming over, can I?” _

“Nope!” Arin slid his feet into a pair of sandals. He quickly scribbled a note to Suzy, stuck it to her forehead, grabbed his car keys from his nightstand, and dashed downstairs. “The Arin train is about to leave the station! Choo, choo!”

Dan laughed.  _ “Alright, alright, geez. Well, you know where the spare key is. See you in ten.” _

“See you!” Arin hopped in his car and sped down the highway to Dan's house.

.

..

…

Twenty minutes later, he arrived at Dan's house. He kicked his car door open, grabbed several bags, and rushed to Dan's doorstep. With great difficulty, he lifted up the place mat, grabbed the key, and opened the door.

“Honey, I'm home!”

“I'm in my room!”

Arin ran up the stairs and jiggled the doorknob until it opened. Dan was lying in bed with about five blankets covering his body. His head was barely poking out from underneath them. He smiled upon seeing Arin.

“Hey, Arin! I see you did some shopping. I was wondering why it was taking you longer than usual to get here.”

“Yep! Took a little pit stop at Walmart.” He waltzed in and dropped the bags next to Dan's bed. “Aren't you hot under all those blankets?”

“No way, man. I'm actually freezing.”

Arin placed the back of his hand on Dan's head, then frowned. “Dude, you're burning up. Hold on a second.”

He squatted on the floor and started fishing around in one of the bags until he whipped out a thermometer. He put it in Dan's mouth. A minute later, it beeped. Arin took it out and looked at it. He inhaled through his teeth upon reading it.

“Tell me, Doc, how long do I have left?” Dan asked dramatically.

“Well,” Arin said in his best doctor voice, “it seems like you only have three seconds remaining.”

Dan gasped hard enough to make him cough. “Fuck, that ruined the bit. But seriously, how bad is it?”

“Mm, one o’ three point five degrees.”

Dan's eyes widened.  _ “One o’ three point five?  _ How am I so cold?!”

Arin shrugged. “Beats me. But, I know what can make you feel better!”

“If you say a kiss, I'm kicking you out.”

“I wasn't gonna say a kiss! I was gonna say chicken noodle soup… and maybe a kiss.” Arin whispered the last part.

“Get out.”

They shared a brief laugh. Arin grabbed another bag and stood up.

“Seriously though, I'll make you some soup. It might raise your temperature, but it might also make you feel warmer.”

“Thanks, Arin.”

“No problem. Be back in a few.” He walked out of the room.

~

Dan watched him walk out. When the door shut, he let out a long sigh and rolled onto his side.

“Goddammit, I should’ve just texted him. Maybe he wouldn’t have come over if I hadn’t woken him up.” He shook his head. “No, he still would’ve found out eventually and rushed over. He’s so good to me. Too good.”

He felt his heart clench and grasped his shirt tightly. “Nice going, Dan, having a crush on a married man. Real smart move. Out of all the guys to turn bi for… God, someone just shoot me already.”

“Did someone say just  _ soup _ me already?”

“AH!” Dan jumped, smacking his head against the headboard. “Ow…”

“Oops, sorry. You okay?” Arin walked inside, shutting the door behind him.

“Yeah, I'm fine. But I didn't even hear you walk in. How'd you do that?”

“Well, you looked pretty distracted when I came in. You were talking to yourself about something. You sounded stressed.”

Dan's blood ran cold. He severely hoped Arin hadn't heard anything he'd said. “Yeah, I guess I am. I haven't really talked about it with anyone.”

_Avidan, you're gonna give it away. Don't you_ dare _say another word._

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

_ Don't say yes, don't say yes, don't say yes. _

“Uh… I'll tell you later.”

“You sure? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.”

“No, it's fine. I just don't want to talk about it right now. Remind me to tell you later.”

Arin finger-gunned him. “Will do.”

_ If there is a God, could you do me a huge favor and end my life right now? Please? _

_ … _

_ I guess God is dead. He's dead and we killed Him. _

“Now, bring me my soup, peasant!” Dan demanded.

“But of course, Your Majesty.” Arin said in a French accent. “Only ze best for ze King!”

He placed the bowl down on Dan's nightstand, then bowed deeply. “Enjoy your meal,  _ monsieur _ .”

“Thank you, Chef Arin.” Dan picked up the bowl and started eating the soup. “Oof, this is really good. Really hot, but really good. What'd you put in this?”

“Ah, I only made Chef Arin's world famous chicken noodle soup! Ze secret ingredient… is love. But like, no homo or anything.”

Dan giggled. “Love being the secret ingredient in the soup you're giving me is pretty homo, Arin.”

“Okay, maybe a little bit.” He said in a normal voice, causing Dan to laugh. “But sometimes you gotta get a little homo with your home-bro, y'know?”

Dan nodded slowly. “Right.”

“My main point is that I love you, Dan, and I cherish our friendship.”

Dan blushed. He avoided Arin's eyes and blew on his soup. “I love you and cherish our friendship too.”  _ Even though I wish we could be more than friends… _

Arin clasped his hands together and grinned. “Awww, is someone embawwassed?”

“Oh, shut up.” Dan threw a pillow at him.

Arin grinned and dodged it. “Hurry up with that soup. I've got medicine for you to take. A lot of medicine.”

Dan made a face. “Please don't tell me you bought that nasty ass liquid cherry medicine or that pink one that tastes like shit.”

“You know I did!”

Dan groaned. “But why?”

“Hey, do you want to be sick for two weeks?”

“No…”

“That's what I thought.”

Dan rolled his eyes. “God, you sound like Doobles.”

Arin snickered. “Well, after you take your medicine, we can watch a movie. Whatever you like. It's Dan's day today,” he said in his Jewish mom voice.

Dan rolled his eyes again.  _ “Oy vey.  _ First you're a doctor, then a chef, and now you're my mom. What next, Avi?”

Arin opened his mouth, but Dan stopped him. “Don't.”

He put his hands up in surrender. “Alright, alright. But for reals, get ready to take your meds.”

“Ugh, kill me.”

.

..

…

After Dan had swallowed his last pill and washed it down with some water, Arin popped in  _ Shin Godzilla _ . It took some convincing, but after Arin assured Dan that he wouldn't get him sick, he climbed into bed next to him. At first, they were lying apart, but gradually they scooted closer and closer until Dan was lying on Arin's chest, his arms surrounding his body. 

A couple hours in, Dan was getting sleepy. He was barely even watching the movie anymore. He was drawing lazy circles on Arin's chest, struggling to keep his eyes open. Arin looked down at him and smiled.

“Getting sleepy, sexy kitten?”

Dan snorted. “Yeah. I think it's past this kitten’s bedtime.”

“Alright. Do you want me to stay with you?”

Dan hesitated. “...Yeah. I still need to tell you about that thing. I ought to do it now because I won't want to after I wake up. And before you ask, yes, I'm sure I want to tell you.”

“Okay… well, what's up?”

_ I guess I couldn't hide my feelings from him for forever. _

Dan kept his eyes planted on Arin's chest, too scared to look him in the eyes. “It's… really hard to get out. Arin, I… I love you. I love you, I really do. Way more than I should.”

Arin's brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“I  _ mean  _ that I've got a big dumb crush on you. I have for the past two years. Actually, I think I have from the start, but I didn't realize it until 2016. I remember when I realized it too. 

“It was during our Sonic Boom playthrough. Knuckles had fallen into the abyss and we were  _ losing _ it. I looked at you mid-laugh and… the way the sunlight from the window lit up your whole face, your eyes squinted shut in joy, your beautiful smile mixed with your infectious laugh, your cute blonde streak shining through your gorgeous, almond brown hair… that's when it hit me. That's when I knew I was in love with you.

“But not long after, reality hit me twice as hard. You have a wife - a beautiful wife, Suzy, who's also one of my best friends. You've been together for half of your lives. There's no way I could ever replace her or be like her - not that I'd ever want to. So, I kept my emotions to myself. I pushed them down and forgot about them as best as I could. And it worked, for a while. Until today.”

Dan sighed, feeling a mixture of relief and anxiety filling his chest. “Anyway, uh. Yeah. That's what I wanted to tell you. If you wanna fire me or whatever, go ahead.” 

Arin stared at him in shock. “Fire you? Why would I fire you?”

“...Because I'm in love with you even though you're happily married to Suzy?”

Arin chuckled and shook his head. “Dan, you big dingus. I'm in love with you too. There's no way I'm firing you. Even if I didn’t feel the same, I still wouldn’t fire you over something you can’t control.”

Dan blinked. “Wait,  _ what _ ? You  _ are _ ?”

“Yes. I have been for a while. Before we met, when Ross showed me an NSP video, I had a bit of a crush on you. It was small at the time, but it only grew over the years.”

It was Dan's turn to look at him in shock. “But what about Suzy?”

Arin scoffed. “Suzy figured it out a long time ago. She figured it out before I did. She's been practically begging me to tell you already, but I was scared, like you were. You were Mr. Heterosexual, Sir No Homo, y'know? What was I supposed to do? But I guess she knew that you liked me too, which is probably why she was urging me so much.”

Dan exhaled harshly. “Wow. Either Suzy is a psychic, or we're both really stupid.”

“Both. Definitely both.”

They shared a laugh. Dan fidgeted nervously, staring at Arin's chest again.

“So, um… does this mean that we're boyfriends now?”

Arin smiled. “Hells yeah, it does.  _ Boyfriend _ .”

Dan giggled. “I'd kiss you, but I don't want to get you sick.”

Arin rolled his eyes. “Oh, come here.” 

He leaned down and pressed his lips against Dan's, who let out a noise of surprise. He closed his eyes and quickly kissed back, sitting up so he was angled better. Arin grabbed his waist and pulled him close, their chests flush against each other. Dan slid his hands in Arin's hair, loving the feel of his boyfriend's silky hair on his fingers. His boyfriend. _His boyfriend._ The thought made him smile. And as much as he wished he could kiss Arin until the end of time, he didn't want to infect him too much. Dan pulled away, laughing softly.

“You're gonna be _so_ sick tomorrow.”

“I don't care. It'll be one-hundred percent worth it.”

“I love you, Arin.”

“I love you too, Leigh.”

.

..

...

Arin wound up staying at Dan's until late that night. He would've stayed over if Dan hadn't practically kicked him out, telling him a thousand times over that he was fine, he could take care of himself, Arin needs to get back to Suzy so she won't worry. They kissed once more before Arin made his way back home.

The moment he stepped into the bedroom, Suzy looked up from her laptop and greeted him with a smirk and said, “How was your date?”

Arin blushed. “Well, uh, actually…” 

He told her everything that happened. The smirk never left her face.

“It's about damn time. I told you, my gaydar is never wrong.”

“Yeah, I know, I should've listened.”

“Dan is right, though. You  _ are  _ gonna get sick.”

Arin shrugged. “Nah, I've got a pretty strong immune system. Besides, like I told Dan, it was totally worth it if I do get sick, which I won't.”

Suzy gave him a look. “Whatever you say. Anyway, while you were hanging with your boyfriend, I got bored and found this really cute dog video. Wanna watch it?”

“Oh, hell yes! Pull it up!” Arin scooted closer to Suzy, resting his head on her shoulder.

They watched cute dog video after cute dog video until they fell asleep, Suzy's laptop still playing. She was the first to wake up the next morning. She sat up and yawned, then turned off her laptop and placed it on the nightstand. She turned towards Arin and pecked him on the cheek, as he was still sleeping. He felt warmer than usual against her lips.

“Wait a second.” She felt his forehead with the back of her hand. He was burning up. She chuckled. “I don't want to say I told you so, babe, but… oh, wait, I have to text Dan about this.”

Suzy snatched her phone off the nightstand and sent a quick text to Dan. 

_ Mort3mer: Guess who got sick??? _

**Socksbang: Oh my god. I told him. I fucking told him**

**Socksbang: Wait, he told you about last night??**

_ Mort3mer: Yep! Like I told Arin, it's about damn time. You two are so dumb _

_ Mort3mer: No offense _

**Socksbang: None taken, you're right. We are pretty stupid**

_ Mort3mer: Lol. Wanna come over here and help me take care of your boyfriend? _

**Socksbang: I'll be there asap**

Suzy smiled. Today was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this shit fest. <3


End file.
